Vingt Quatre
by Delyzia
Summary: Après avoir été ramené au village, Sasuke vit sa dernière journée avant son exécution. Vingt quatre heures durant lesquelles le dernier des Uchiha fera un point sur son avenir. SasuNaru


_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

_**Pairing:** SasuNaru_

_**Raiting:** M. Lemon et violence._

**_Musique de fond: _**_24_**_, _Jem.**

Assis sur le sol, mes mains enserrées dans des fers insensibles au chakra, je laissai mes yeux vagabonder sur les murs de ma cellule. Au vue des crimes que j'avais commis, ils avaient évité les fenêtres, de peur que je m'esquive. D'imposants murs de béton délimitaient les quinze mètres carré que l'on m'accordait. Mais je ne me plaignais pas.

Dans vingt-quatre heures, je serais libre de nouveau.

Je m'adossai contre l'un des blocs de pierre, les yeux clos, laissant les souvenirs de ces dernières années m'envahir. Ma fuite du village. Mon combat contre mon agaçant coéquipier. Ses larmes, _nos _larmes. Mes années d'apprentissage intenses mais fructueuses. Mes années de fuite, d'errance. Ma haine à l'égard de l'assassin de ma famille. Celle pour les meurtriers de mon frère. Mes propres crimes, mes meurtres. Ma défaite face à celui qui m'avait surpassé pour me ramener.

Dans un mouvement pour chasser l'image frustrante de mon ancien coéquipier, je rouvris une important plaie à ma hanche. Je retins un gémissement de douleur. Personne ne me plaindrait, personne ne viendrait me soigner, moi, un traitre, un meurtrier.

Ma famille avait achevée la décadence qu'elle seule avait provoqué. Jalousie, attrait du pouvoir, des sentiments qui leur avait été fatal. En voulant prendre possession de Konoha par la force, ils avaient signé leur propre perte. Si ma haine envers le village m'avait aveuglé, ma rencontre inattendue avec la marionnette qu'était devenu mon frère m'avait ouvert les yeux. Si Itachi n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de décimer notre clan, les Senju et leurs fidèles se seraient dressés contre nous. De vaillants shinobi seraient tombés de chaque côté, entrainant avec eux d'innocentes victimes. Inévitablement, ma famille aurait été détruite, y compris mon frère et moi.

En voulant perpétuer une vengeance qui n'avait aucun sens, j'avais bafoué la mémoire de mon frère et rendu son sacrifice inutile. J'avais lu la déception dans ses yeux sombres, déception et douleur. Lui savait déjà que j'étais condamné, même si je m'imaginais que cette solitude ne m'atteindrait pas.

Pourtant, leurs visages me hantaient sans cesse. La détresse mêlée à la détermination qui brillaient dans leur regard à chacune de nos rencontres. Chacun de nos affrontements les avaient mutilés un peu plus, sans jamais ébranler leur motivation. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais douté de l'issu de nos combats. Mais Naruto m'avait battu. Lui, le cancre de la classe, dont tout le monde se moquait à l'académie. Comme il me l'avait promis, nos puissances se révélaient égales, la sienne surpassant surement la mienne, et il m'avait ramené à ce village que je fuyais depuis cinq ans, que je souhaitais détruire.

Dans vingt-trois heures, je serai libre de nouveau.

Je reconnu instantanément son chakra alors qu'elle entrait dans la prison. Mais lui n'était pas là. Il ne viendrait pas, pas depuis qu'il savait que tout serait fini dans quelques heures. Il était bien trop occupé à hurler dans le bureau de l'Hokage, s'imaginant que cela changerait peut-être quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de me retenir ici. Personne ne l'avait, je ne pouvais revenir en arrière.

J'entendais ses pas se rapprocher derrière l'impénétrable porte en métal. Je posais un regard impassible sur les Anbu qui l'ouvrirent, prêt à utiliser leur chakra à la moindre de mes incartades. Elle les suivait d'un pas tranquille, confiante, même si ses yeux trahissaient sa tristesse. Elle savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. On ne pouvait m'enfermer dans cette prison d'amour qu'était Konoha.

Curieusement, ses courts cheveux roses, ses yeux d'émeraude, son teint de porcelaine et sa silhouette menue ne m'exaspérait plus comme avant. Si, par le passé j'avais pu la trouver collante, être séparé d'elle pendant des années m'avait appris à la considérer autrement. J'avais oublié à quel point une coéquipière pouvait se révéler réconfortante, maternelle. Peut-être était-ce cela qui m'avait rebuté au début de notre collaboration, car elle me rappelait trop ma mère et ce que j'avais perdu enfant.

Elle congédia aimablement mes gardes, leur assurant qu'elle ne risquait rien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me faisait autant confiance. Après tout, j'avais tenté de la tuer quelques mois plus tôt. Visiblement en proie à la même stupéfaction, les shinobi chargés de ma surveillance nous laissèrent seuls. Elle s'agenouilla alors à côté de moi, ses mains imbibées de chakra au-dessus de ma blessure. Malgré le picotement que son soin provoquait, je m'efforçai de ne pas grimacer. Si elle s'en aperçut, elle se tut. Après tout, j'avais toujours refusé de leur montrer mes faiblesses.

Sa douceur. Son sourire. En fermant les yeux, je parvenais à faire abstraction de l'enfermement et du passé. Nous étions de nouveau deux coéquipiers qui revenaient d'une mission, la kunoichi prenant soin avec tendresse de son compagnon trop confiant. Combien de fois Sakura nous avait-elle soigné l'autre abruti et moi-même au cours des mois passés dans la même équipe? A ses gestes patients, emplis de précautions, j'avais l'impression d'appartenir de nouveau à ce trio, de ne plus être un nukenin qui avait abandonné son village.

Toutefois, moi qui avais toujours considéré toute tendresse comme marque de faiblesse, j'appréciais les soins que Sakura m'apportait, ce sentiment de former de nouveau une équipe. Pourquoi? N'avais-je pas trancher ces liens qui m'attachaient à eux, fardeaux pour ma quête de puissance?

_« Sont-ils vraiment des fardeaux? », _hasarda une voix extrêmement dérangeante dans ma tête. Si je faisais fi de ma mauvaise foi, je devais avouer que tous deux avaient progresser. Ils étaient devenus forts, très forts. Il avait même réussi à me battre. Je regardai Sakura soigner mes blessures, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de songer qu'elle avait peut-être eu raison. Peut-être serai-je devenu plus fort en restant ici.

Mais pourquoi pensais-je ça? Etais-je en train de devenir l'une de ces poupées faibles ayant juré de se battre au nom d'un sentiment aussi dérisoire que l'amour? Mes anciens coéquipiers avaient eu besoin de devenir aussi forts, Naruto avait toujours voulu me rattraper et me battre, tandis que Sakura s'était jurée de ne plus être un fardeau pour les autres. Si je n'étais pas partis, ils seraient toujours les mêmes être faibles et sans grande importance. De misérables insectes à exterminer, des pions sur l'échiquier de la guerre.

Je les aurai utilisé pour pouvoir vaincre mon frère, convaincu qu'ils n'étaient là que pour exhausser mes désirs. La vengeance seule me motivait et rien d'autre n'importait. Ils n'auraient été que de simples marionnettes, des pions envoyés en sacrifice pour encercler le Roi adverse. Et lorsque celui-ci aurait été mis en échec, et la vérité dévoilée, je me serais retourné contre eux, une haine encore plus brûlante dans le cœur. Même si je n'avais pas quitté Konoha, nous serions devenus ennemis et nous nous serions affrontés tous les deux, sans ce sentiment dérangeant. Peut-être aurait-ce été plus simple. Mais il était désormais trop tard pour regretter.

Dans vingt-deux heures, je serais libre de nouveau.

Je posai de nouveau les yeux sur la kunoichi agenouillée auprès de moi, sentant son regard insistant. Comme je le pressentais, même si aux yeux des autres elle s'efforçait d'afficher un masque impénétrable, mon enfermement la blessait profondément. Je ne pus retenir un claquement de langue réprobateur en songeant qu'elle était encore amoureuse de moi. Ma colère dut se lire dans mes prunelles car elle baissa les siennes, rougissante.

_**- J'aurai aimé que tout soit différent.**_

_**- Je n'ai jamais été fait pour vivre avec vous, Sakura. **_

Elle soupira, mais, contrairement à ce dont je m'attendais, elle ne chercha pas à me convaincre du contraire. Elle me regarda de nouveau, durement. La kunoichi qui se tenait devant moi n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fanatique adolescente qui me harcelait de ses avances quelques années plus tôt. Adieu la petite fille soumise prête à tout pour me plaire, elle semblait plus mûre.

_**- Ils ont été jugés, Sasuke. Et condamnés.**_

Je ne demandai aucune autre précision. Mon ancienne coéquipière venait suffisamment souvent depuis une semaine pour que je devine de qui elle voulait parler. Les conseillers de Konoha. Les assassins de ma famille. Lorsque les habitants de Konoha eurent vent de leur manigance, ils se révoltèrent. Pour eux, jamais un fils du village ne devait être sacrifié à l'avance pour le bien des autres, m'avait-elle dit. Bien sûr, je devinais que leur sanction n'était pas la mort, mais cela m'apaisait un peu. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans châtiment.

Pendant un long moment, le silence s'imposa de nouveau entre nous. Je me surprenais à regretter la volubilité de l'ancienne Sakura, son visage resplendissant. Même si elle semblait critiquer les bêtises de Naruto, elle n'était jamais la dernière à en rire et les combats, le sang, le deuil... Jamais rien n'avait su lui enlever cette flamme joyeuse qui la consumait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Que lui était-il arrivée? La réponse m'apparut soudain, claire, évidente, alors qu'elle levait de nouveau la tête.

Je l'avais tuée.

Pendant quatre ans, Naruto et elle avaient tenté de me ramener. Jamais ils ne m'avaient haï, n'avaient oublié ce lien que je croyais avoir brisé. Pourtant, chacune de nos rencontres, chacun de nos combats, ramenaient avec eux les souvenirs de bonheur simple que notre équipe avait partagé. Dormir à la belle étoile en écoutant les idioties de Nargue. Se relaxer dans une source chaude après une mission particulièrement difficile. Nos disputes qui, je le savais maintenant, n'avaient jamais eu d'autre but que celui de préserver notre amitié naissante.

J'étais celui qui avait toujours imposé la distance, refusant de me lier, d'aimer à nouveau et de tout perdre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment accepté la tendresse et la confiance qu'ils m'accordaient. Peut-être tenais-je déjà trop à eux et avais-je peur que mes ultimes racines disparaissent. Alors j'avais essayé de les arracher, les incendiant et les malmenant sans cesse pour qu'elles cessent de vouloir me rattacher au sol d'où j'étais issu.

_**- Je suis désolé.**_

Un simple chuchotement à peine soufflé. L'expression de quatre années d'errance et de regret.

Le souffle coupé, elle écarquilla les yeux. Lors des mois passés ensemble, je ne m'étais jamais excusé, pensant que seule ma personne importait et que la souffrance que je leur apportait n'était qu'illusion, qu'ils se mentaient à eux-mêmes et m'oublieraient. Mais visiblement...

_**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**_

_**- Si je n'avais pas été là, Naruto et toi auriez eu une vie meilleure. Vous n'auriez pas gaspillé votre vie à tenter de me ramener. **_

_**- Tu sais, c'est surtout pour nous que nous l'avons fait. **_

_**- Tu veux dire pour toi... **_

Avait-elle perçu l'amertume dans ma voix? Ce regret de n'inspirer de l'intérêt pour notre ancien coéquipier que pour rendre Sakura heureuse? J'avais eu vent de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait, le jour de mon départ. Si elle n'avait pas été là, jamais il n'aurait eu une telle motivation à me ramener. La voir sourire de nouveau, se sentir enfin digne d'elle et de la regarder en face. Bien sûr, il me considérait comme un ami.

Mais rien de plus.

Pourquoi cette pensée donnait-elle l'impression de me vider de l'intérieur, de me plonger dans une solitude encore plus grande que celle que j'avais connu à la mort de mes parents? Qu'était cette douleur qui enserrait mon cœur alors que j'imaginai Naruto face à l'Hokage, pleurant pour qu'on me garde enfermé plus longtemps, me laisse le temps de faire amende honorable, et supposai qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour celle qu'il aimait depuis notre enfance? Hallucinai-je où était-ce de la jalousie? Pourquoi était-je jaloux?

Je grinçai des dents en songeant que cela n'avait pas d'importance, que je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ce sujet.

Dans vingt-et-une heures, je serai libre de nouveau.

_**- Il l'a surtout fait pour lui, Sasuke.**_

Je pouvais voir dans les émeraudes de Sakura mon reflet stupéfait. Je ne comprenais pas la vague de soulagement qui me submergea à ces paroles. De soulagement et de … joie? Depuis quand les agissements de ce crétin m'importaient? Il n'avait rien de particulier à mes yeux, n'était qu'un ancien coéquipier harcelant. Un shinobi suffisamment naïf pour croire que les habitants de Konoha et des autres pays accepteraient mon retour sans sourciller. Pour espérer que je veuille revenir là où j'avais tout perdu, et où rien ne m'attendait. Tout simplement ridicule.

Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à la kunoichi.

_**- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait pour moi? Il t'aime, t'a toujours aimé, et savait que tu m'aimais. Durant toutes ces années, il n'a pensé qu'à toi.**_

Pendant un long moment, Sakura me fixa, bouche bée, avant qu'un rire incrédule ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je grommelai intérieurement. Etait-elle suffisamment stupide pour ne jamais avoir remarqué l'amour que lui portait Naruto? N'avait-elle jamais su qu'il ferait tout pour elle? J'eus brusquement l'envie de la saisir par les épaules et la secouer pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux, qu'elle accepte la vérité. Mais la pensée de l'homme au démon renard me retenait. Jamais il n'accepterait que quelque chose arrive à sa chère Sakura.

Ma propre haine à son égard me surprit, moi qui quelques minutes auparavant regrettais encore ça douceur. Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi? Pourquoi leur complicité me paraissait-elle aussi insoutenable? Pourquoi accordai-je tellement d'importance aux motivations de Naruto? Pourquoi, moi qui avais toujours vécu dans la solitude, la sentais-je s'accroitre en les imaginant ensemble, leurs lèvres se goutant, leur peau se réchauffant, leur transpiration se mêlant.

« _**Leur vie créant un nouvel être **_» ajoutai-je intérieurement en voyant la jeune femme poser une main sur son ventre d'un air attendri alors que son rire s'évanouissait.

_**- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, Sasuke.**_

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était doux, patient, comme celui qu'elle aurait employé pour s'adresser à un enfant. Toutefois, je n'y pris pas gare. Une lueur amusée dans son regard m'indiquait qu'un détail m'échappait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme attendant une réaction de ma part.

_**- Mais il t'a toujours aimée, **_m'énervai-je, persuadée qu'elle se moquait de moi.

Elle secoua la tête.

_**- Il a cru m'aimer, **_corrigea-t-elle en souriant. **_Mais vois-tu, il a vite compris que je ne correspondait pas à ses attentes._**

_**- Pourquoi ça? Tu as toujours été la femme parfaite pour lui. **_

_**- Là est le problème. Je suis une femme. **_

Elle se leva en souriant et se dirigea vers la porte, me laissant perplexe.

_**- Pourquoi voulait-il me ramener alors?**_

Sakura ne me répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser un petit sourire. Un soupire d'exaspération m'échappa. Pourquoi me souciai-je de ces absurdités? Elle se moquait de moi, très certainement. Peut-être désirait-elle se venger et savait-elle qu'elle n'en aurait jamais plus l'occasion.

Dans vingt heures, je serais libre de nouveau.

Allongé sur le simple futon que comportait ma cellule, je fixai le plafond. Je refusais le sommeil qui, de toute façon, m'échappait. Les mots de Sakura m'emprisonnaient, m'empoisonnaient. Je ne comprenais pas leur signification, et cela m'agaçait. Je voulais connaître la vérité, comprendre pourquoi Naruto avait tout fait pour me ramener au village, si la promesse fait à Sakura n'en était pas la seule cause. J'ignorai pourquoi cela m'était aussi important. Vital.

Un petit rire amer m'échappa à cette pensée. Vital, hein? Mais que me restait-il de ma vie? On m'avait retiré ce que j'avais de plus précieux, ma famille, mon innocence. Quant au reste, moi seul l'avait réduit en poussière. Le visage sans vie de mon frère m'assaillait dès lors que je fermais les yeux. Savoir tous les sacrifices qu'il avait effectué pour moi, renoncer aux honneurs avec le sourire pour préserver ma vie. Sa vie qu'il m'avait offert pour assurer ma protection. Sa tentative de mise en garde contre Madara, que ma haine avait occultée.

J'étais tellement aveugle, moi, un membre du clan Uchiha, censé percevoir tout plus rapidement que n'importe qui. J'avais été abusé, manipulé pour aider un homme fourbe, amer, qui, loin de vouloir rétablir notre clan comme il me l'avait certifié, n'avait cherché qu'à assoir sa gloire personnelle. Lorsque l'évidence m'étais apparue, je l'avais tué, sans le moindre remord. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière et le savais. Bien sûr, ma révulsion pour Konoha avait disparu. Mais pas la leur et celle des autres pays.

Ma tête était toujours mise à prix, mon esclandre au conseil des kage étant considéré comme un affront sans nom. Tous voyaient en moi l'ennemi du monde des shinobi et réclamaient ma tête. Les familles de ceux que j'avais tué en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki, ceux qui avaient perdu des proches à cause de l'organisation, ceux qui voyait en ma famille la cause de la dernière. Tous voulaient ma mort. Au fond de moi, je savais que mes anciens compagnons de Konoha désiraient la même chose. Sans exception.

Aussi avais-je été surpris en voyant Naruto debout devant moi, une tristesse poignante dans ses saphirs. Une fois encore, il avait tenté de me ramener à la raison, persuadé que maintenant que Madara était mort, plus rien n'entravait mon retour. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que son choix ne me convenait pas, que je ne voulusse pas rentrer.

Jamais je n'aurai cru que mon coeur battrait aussi fort à sa simple vue.

Voyant que je ne céderais pas à ses envies, il avait fermé les yeux et avait entamé un combat hors du commun. Il avait commencé comme chacun de nos affrontements. Deux lions qui se guettaient, jugeant la force de l'autre. Des attaques basiques, semblables à des rugissements visant à effrayer l'autre, à le dissuader d'attaquer et l'inciter à abandonner ses positions. De légères rebuffades qui n'avaient eu aucun effet. Alors chacun d'entre nous avait mis toute son énergie dans la bataille. Les légers coups de pattes étaient devenus des coups de griffes lacérant jusqu'à l'os, les dents s'enfonçaient plus profondément, transperçant la chair. Nous n'étions plus des shinobi, mais des animaux qui se battaient l'un pour sa survie, l'autre pour enfin s'imposer.

A l'époque, je pensais encore pouvoir le vaincre, certain de ma supériorité. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il puisse contrôler le chakra de Kiyubi et encore moins qu'il osasse l'utiliser contre moi. La déferlante d'énergie qui m'avait frappé m'avait laissé inconsciemment, et irrémédiablement blessé. Alors que les blessures de Naruto avaient rapidement guéri, les miennes me semblaient encore béantes, douloureuses. Mais plus que physiques, elles plongeaient mon esprit dans un acide puissant, une lave ravageuse qui me détruisaient peu à peu. Non seulement je m'étais fait battre par un homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme plus faible que moi mais la lueur de douleur dans son regard m'avait remué au plus profond de moi.

Souffrait-il autant à cause de moi? Pourtant, il avait toujours voulu me battre, alors maintenant qu'il avait réussi, il aurait du en être heureux. Alors pourquoi paraissait-il au bord des larmes? Pourquoi l'azur de ses yeux paraissait éteint?

Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

Je heurtais violemment le mur du poing pour faire taire ces interrogations incessantes, pour oublier le visage de Naruto. La douleur me fit grincer des dents, le sang coulant le long de mes phalanges. Je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier de lui, et je n'avais rien à regretter le concernant.

Dans quinze heures, je serais libre de nouveau.

Mais était-ce vrai? Pouvais-je vraiment tourner la page, tout oublier des années passées auprès d'eux? Les rires, les larmes, les combats remportés côte à côte? Effacer la complicité peut-être infime mais réelle qui s'était crée entre nous? Ignorer la douce chaleur incompréhensible mais présente qui envahissait mon être quand je pensais à lui lors de mes années d'errance?

En vérité, je n'avais jamais été libre. Son visage, son sourire. Parfois, m'apprêtant à baisser les bras, croyant la mort arriver, j'avais songé à lui, à eux. J'avais plus d'une fois refuser de mourir sans l'avoir affronté de nouveau. Sans croiser son regard, l'un des rares à encore exprimer de la compassion et de l'affection pour moi. Inconsciemment, j'avais voulu me sentir aimé, au moins encore une fois. Ressentir cette chaleur oubliée, arrachée dans mon enfance.

Bien sûr, d'autres que lui avaient tenté de m'offrir cet amour, Sakura, Ino, Karin et d'autres femmes croisées au gré de mes missions pour Orochimaru. Mais aucune n'avait provoqué cet émoi, ce besoin d'être auprès d'elle comme le faisait Naruto. Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'alors mais le revoir, le blesser, m'avais permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il fallait que je le revois, que je lui parle. Que je comprenne pourquoi je me sentais lié à lui. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ma vie n'avais aucun sens si elle ne s'entremêlait pas à la sienne.

Longtemps, j'avais lutté, refusant cette évidence. Et ces dernières heures, je l'avais repoussée, persuadé de ne pas avoir le temps de songer à cela, puisque quelques heures seulement me séparait de l'aube de mon exécution. D'autres préoccupations me paraissaient plus importantes, et je savais que je devais me concentrer sur elle. Mais je ne parvenais pas. Il revenait sans cesse, agaçant, m'envenimant. Le reste disparaissait, pour ne laissait place qu'à l'homme au démon renard et à son corps de...

Que m'arrivait-il? Me tannais-je en serrant mon poing blessé, espérant que la douleur me détacherait de _lui. _En vain. Rien ne pourrait m'écarter de lui, rien ne l'avait jamais pu. Tout en lui m'obsédait. Ses lèvres fermes, son cou sensible, sa silhouette d'athlète... Tout. Le reste semblait illusoire alors que son souvenir m'envahissait, s'imposait à chaque heure, chaque minute.

Chaque seconde.

Je m'assis brutalement sur mon futon. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de l'oublier, de l'effacer. Mais je devais faire vite, car bientôt, tout serait fini.

Dans quatorze heure, je serais libre de nouveau.

Rien n'avait vraiment changer. Un véritable capharnaüm régnait dans son appartement empli de vie, loin de l'austère cellule dans laquelle j'étais séquestré. Connaissant parfaitement les lieux, ayant du plusieurs fois aller le chercher quand il était en mission, je me dirigeai sans hésiter vers sa chambre. J'avançais avec précaution, ne voulant pas le réveiller tout de suite.

Je devais l'oublier, et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Offrir à mon corps ce qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années. _Lui._

_**- S-Sasuke? **_bredouilla-t-il en me voyant pencher au-dessus de lui.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais j'avais pris soin d'entraver ses mains avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient telles que mon esprit traitre se l'était figuré: douces mais fermes. Son ciel, encore embrumé par le sommeil, laissait apparaître stupeur et peur, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri muet.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que... **_

_**- C'est ta faute Naruto... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier? A faire comme si tu n'existais pas? **_

Un baiser dans son cou ponctuait chacun de mes mots alors que je caressais son ventre nu. Je le sentais frissonner sous moi, malgré l'incompréhension et le choc que semblait provoqué mes paroles.

_**- Arrête Sasuke... s'il te plait arrête... **_

_**- Je dois t'oublier Naruto. Je dois avancer. Et pour ça, je dois satisfaire cette curiosité que mon corps a du tien. **_

A ces mots, je plaquai mon bassin contre le sien pour effacer tout malentendu. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement, même si des « _arrête _» s'envolaient encore de ses lèvres. Sa peau brûlait sous mes baisers, mes caresses. Il se laissait faire, tremblant, soupirant de plaisir, me suppliant toujours d'arrêter. Mais son ton paraissait si faible que chacun d'entre nous savait que ni lui, ni moi n'en avait réellement envie.

Bientôt, nous fûmes nus. Nos corps en réclamaient toujours plus, avaient besoin de plus. Ils semblaient si compatible que s'infiltra en moi la pensée qu'ils devaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. Pensée que je réfutais en traçant de la langue des cercles lents. Je me nourrissais de ses halètements, de ses supplications dont j'avais longtemps rêvé sans vraiment le savoir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les battements de mon cœur semblaient si douloureux alors que mon esprit paraissait apaisé grâce à sa simple présence?

Je laissais ma langue glisser lentement vers le pantalon de ma victime qui se cambrait maintenant de plaisir. Bientôt, je serais débarrasser de lui, de son sourire enquiquinant, je l'oublierai. « _En es-tu sûr? _» susurra une voix indésirable au creux de mon cerveau. « _Alors pourquoi es-tu si tendre si tu ne désire que son corps? Pourquoi t'attardes-tu sur ce qu'il ressent? ». _Cette intrusion m'indisposait, me rendait furieux.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, je voulais juste la faire taire. Alors, oubliant toute douceur, cherchant juste à me défaire de l'emprise qu'exerçait Naruto sur moi, je lui écartais les jambes sans aucune considération et le pris avec force, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il se débattait, tentant de défaire les liens, me priant de ralentir, alors que je le martelais sans relâche, espérant ainsi me détacher suffisamment de lui. Mais lorsque je heurtais sa prostate, il finit par rendre les armes, devenant un simple jouet sous mon désir. Bientôt, je l'oublierais.

Dans treize heures, je serais libre.

Je venais mordre sauvagement son cou, sans cesser mes coups de rein violent, lorsqu'une perle salée glissa entre mes lèvres. Surpris, je relevais la tête et mon coeur se serra douloureusement lorsque je vis le torrent de larmes qui ravageait ses joues. Inquiet, je l'embrassait doucement sur la joue, sans prendre vraiment conscience de ce que je faisais. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, de nous, mis à part la douleur inscrite dans les yeux de Naruto, à présent rivé au mien. Touché bien malgré moi, je l'embrassai tendrement, presque avec amour et repris de doux va-et-viens, sans détacher mon regard du sien. Inconsciemment, je m'efforçais de racheter la souffrance que je venais de lui causer, que je provoquais depuis des années.

Il me répondit avec tendresse, désespoir et ses bras, libérés de l'emprise des liens, vinrent enlacer mon cou. Nos coeurs battaient à l'unisson alors que nos corps bougeaient de nouveau en harmonie. Je parcourais son corps de caresses attentives, de baisers affectueux auxquels il répondait sans hésiter, m'incitant peu à peu à plus de passion. J'accélérais mes coups de reins progressivement, guettant sur les visages de mon partenaire chacune de ses réactions, le trouvant plus beau que jamais sous le plaisir.

Nous fusionnâmes dans un même cri.

Allongé auprès de lui, je laissais mon regard glisser sur son visage. Endormi, il avait l'air d'un ange. Ma main caressa son visage, replaçant une mèche blonde perdue sur son front. Une bouffée de tendresse me submergea. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le posséder n'avait pas suffit pour à me détacher de lui.

Bien au contraire.

Plus qu'une rencontre de deux corps, nos âmes avaient fusionnées, n'en formant plus qu'une seule, et j'aspirais de nouveau à cette harmonie inconnue jusqu'alors. J'ignorai toujours ce que je ressentais pour Naruto, mais je savais à présent que plus rien n'aurait de sens sans lui. Je remis mon évasion en cause, devinant que, si je lui demandais, il n'hésiterait pas à me suivre. Mais cela, je le refusais.

Je ne désirais pas qu'il se sacrifiasse pour moi. Il valait mieux que ça.

Mon regard se posa sur le réveil posé à coté de son lit. Deux heures du matin. Un soupire douloureux m'échappa.

Dans quatre heures, je serais libre de nouveau.

Quand je me tournai de nouveau, je sombrai dans une mer troublée de tristesse. Je me serrai alors contre mon ami, mon amant, cherchant à l'apaisait. A ce moment-là, j'aurai voulu arrêté le temps et rester auprès de lui. Mais le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge rompait la quiétude que l'on ressentait étendus l'un près de l'autre, étroitement enlacés.

_**- Naruto... Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me ramener? **_

La question trop brûlante pour rester scellée entre mes lèvres s'échappa. Je le vis détourner les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il grommela un peu puis ancra son regard dans le mien. Il ne tremblait pas, n'hésitait pas.

_**- Parce que je t aime.**_

Je le fixai avec stupeur, incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Naruto, m'aimer?

Mais avant que je n'eusse le temps de requérir plus amples informations, le chakra me manqua et je me trouvais de nouveau dans ma cellule, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore contre moi, que son odeur me parvenait encore. Je me souvenais de la douceur de sa peau, de ses gémissements contre mon oreille.

Il m'aimait..

Un curieux kaléidoscope d'émotions m'aveuglait à cette idée. Joie, tristesse, regret... Je ne savais vraiment plus où j en étais, mais je savais que tout serais bientôt fini.

Dans deux heures, je serai libre de nouveau.

Je me laissai submerger par mes souvenirs de Naruto, sa douceur, sa chaleur. Ses rires et sa voix rauque. Nos combats, nos jeux amoureux. J'ignorai encore ce que je ressentais, mais je voulais savourer chaque instant durant lesquels je pouvais penser à lui. Je ne voulais avoir aucun regret lorsque tout serait fini.

Je réclamai un crayon et du papier, lui écrivant ces quelques mots.

_Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. Je crois que... Je t'aime aussi. Vis. Pour moi. _

Les mots furent plus faciles à écrire que ce que je pensais, car vrai. Lorsque j'eus fini, je m'asseyait face au mur et emplissait mon âme de souvenir de mon renard blond.

Dans une heure, je serais libre de nouveau.

Enfin, ils vinrent me chercher. Intransigeants, ils me saisirent par les bras. Toutes les nations réclamant ma tête, il était convenu que mon exécution serait publique. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la place publique alors que je faisais mon apparition. La tête haute, j'affrontais sans sourciller leurs regards emplis de haine. Ils ne m'importaient guère.

Sachant qu'_il _serait là, mon regard chercha le sien. Rapidement, ils se soudèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Pas même lorsque l'on me força à m'agenouiller face au bourreau. Pas même lorsqu'ils plaquèrent ma tête contre le socle en bois.

Je lui souris, tentant de lui transmettre tout mon amour.

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier.

_«** Parce que je l'aimais** » _songeai-je alors que le katana du bourreau s'abattait sur mon cou et que les yeux de Naruto s'emplissaient de larmes.

* * *

><p>Je reconnais que cet OS peut paraître sombre mais j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment pourrait finir le manga. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu.<p>

Yuki~


End file.
